disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dread Husk
Arcane Dread Husk CR 19 XP 204800 CE Medium Aberration (Incorporeal, Undead, Monster) Init +17; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +5 Auras Aura of Despair ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 31, touch 31, flat-footed 14 (+17 Dex, +4 deflection) hp 357 (23d8+253) Fort +17, Ref +24, Will +18 Defensive Abilities Improved Uncanny Dodge Immunities Critical Hit, Sneak Attack, Aging, Paralysis, Petrification, Polymorph, Sleep, Stun, Bleed, Curse, Poison, Disease, Flanking, Ability Damage, Mind-Affecting, Death Effect, Negative Level Resist Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30 SR 34 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 40 ft., fly 80 ft. Melee +5 scythe +40/+35/+30/+25 (2d4+30+ Slow+ Constitution damage/x4) Special Attacks 6d6 Sneak Attack ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 0, Dex 44, Con 31, Int 1, Wis 20, Cha 18 Base Atk +17; CMB +34; CMD 39 Feats Exhausting Critical, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Toughness, Vital Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (scythe), Monstrous Finesse, Samael Skills Bluff +27 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits, Incorporeal, Does not Breathe, Does not Sleep, Does not Eat ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Aura of Despair (Su) Enemies within 10 feet of a Arcane Dread Husk are overcome with despair, and take a -2 penalty on all saving throws. Scythe of ailing death (Su) Enemies struck by the Arcane Dread Husk's scythes are effected by a slow spell with no spell which lasts for 4 rounds. In addition they take 1d3 constitution damage (Or Charisma damage if the creature has no constitution). Samael (Feat) 3 times per day, you can add the spell Finger of death to one of your normal attacks using your level as the caster level. DC: 34, 3d6+23 Hellish Translocation (Su) As a full round action the Arcane Dread Husk can teleport as the dimension door. If it still has an attack action when it does this, it can make a vital strike immediately when it appears. Creatures must make a perception check against it's attack roll or they are caught flat footed by this attack. Deathseekers (Sp) The Arcane Dread Husk can cast the spell Deathseeker Bolt once every 1d4 rounds. It adds it's scythe damage to each bolt's damage and uses it's dexterity modifier as it's relevant casting modifier. Spellweaving (Sp) The Arcane Dread Husk can cast any spell on the witch spell list. It does not have spell slots but possesses a pool of points. This pool is equal to the Husk's level+ it's dexterity modifier (In this case 40). By spending a number of points from this pool equal to 1/2 of the spell's level rounded down, it can cast the spell. It cannot cast spells with a money value component. ------------------------------ EVILITIES ------------------------------ 1. Dismal Omen: Enemies within 30 feet of you only gain 1/2 of the benefits of cure and heal spells. 2. Mind Shackle: Enemies within 30 feet of you must expend double technique slots to perform a technique and 2 spell slots to use a spell. 3. Soul Crush: Whenever you successfully land a critical hit on an enemy, you take away one technique or one of their highest level spells for the day. 4. Assassination: 1/2 of your sneak attack damage ignores fortification or sneak attack immunity if attacking an enemy from behind. ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Any Organization: Pair Treasure: None Arcane Dread Husks are the bodies of witches long since slain and become venifica. Though Venifica are immortal, their bodies will still decay and deteriorate over time because of t magic and the madness. As their bodies begin to rot they begin to leave behind only their spirit energy and become incorporeal ghost like creatures. These creatures often haunt the lands the Venifica once roamed, usually looking for revenge or a way to feed their hungry spirit.